


Soulmates

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kageyama Tobio glares a lot, M/M, They first met in Karasuno ok, first soulmate AU don't hate me, will probably add more tags as story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou are soulmates, despite the fact they argue and fight so much.  Can they work through their differences? Or will they reject the soul bond?





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata Shouyou was six when he first got his words. The first words he would hear from his soulmate. 'You're not even physically ready. Don't talk big.' He had been confused and ultimately excited, showing the words to his parents when they awoke. The two adults had looked at the words with confused expressions before smiling and congratulating him, saying how happy they were for him. 

Shouyou couldn't wait to meet his soulmate, but he didn't realize his soulmate was less enthusiastic. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I was going to tell them a thing or two myself, too.'

Kageyama Tobio didn't know how to feel about his words. They were strange, and judging by the structure of the sentence, he would initiate the first contact with his soulmate. 

A soulmate, to Tobio, was not as exciting as it was for other kids his age when they first got their words. He had barely even noticed that the words were there in the first place, only noticing when his mother pointed the words, sitting so innocently on his bicep, out to him. 

Tobio wondered if he would like his soulmate as much as volleyball.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata ran through the halls like an orange blur, excusing himself as he bumped into people and then continuing on his way. It was the first day of his high school years at Karasuno, his dream school. He had come here, hoping to become their next little giant, after seeing the famed number ten a few years ago. They brought out the best in him, and Hinata spent forever playing volleyball just to become as good. 

And now he was here, in the same building his idol was a few years prior. Feeling a smile come to his face, Hinata started to practically skip through the halls, stopping when he heard some laugh loudly. Turning his head to the noise, he flinched slightly at the site of three tall first-years. They were all staring at him and he looked at his clothes in confusion. 

"What are you, a junior high student? Why are you here?" The one on the farthest left was speaking and Hinata instantly disliked them.

"No I'm not a junior high student! I'm a first year here!" Hinata crossed his arms confidently smiling at them. "I'm going to be the volleyball teams next Little Giant!"

Of course Hinata felt that confidence cripple as they all started laughing again.

The one on the right straightened up after a bit, smirking. "Aren't you a little short for volleyball? You're probably too little to be a Little Giant too!" Hinata glared at them, opening his mouth to say something else when someone, just as tall as the three making fun of him, came and stood next to him. 

"Hey." The boy was tall, with dark hair and striking blue eyes that seemed to bore holes in all three of the bullies. He also seemed to have some kind of murderous aura, effectively scaring the other first-years and Hinata. 

The middle boy was the first to come to his senses, nudging the other two and dragging them away. 

With a small 'hmph' noise the tall boy turned and made to walk away until HInata spoke. "I was going to tell them a thing or two myself, too!" These words seemed to stop the other completely, and HInata tilted his head curiously until the other turned around, his eyes narrowed suspicioulsy. 

"You're not even physically ready. Don't talk big,"

There was a heartbeat of silence between the pair, each of their eyes widening as a spark of heat ran through both their bodies.

And Hinata gasped and pointed at the other boy, practically yelled, "You're my soulmate!?" 

With wide eyes, the blue eyed boy turned around completely. 

And just like that both Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou's lives changed completely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My name is Hinata Shouyou. What's yours?"

The pair had decided to sit in the courtyard, as they spoke to one another.

"Kageyama."

The hot sun was doing nothing to help Hinata's nervousness, only making him sweat more, the chirping insects and birds making him more anxious.

"Kageyama,..?"

The boy looked away, seemingly uninterested. "Tobio."

Hinata noted his soulmate, Tobio, seemed quiet, so he brought it upon himself to make conversation. 

"So, Tobio-"

"Don't call me by my first name moron. We just met,"

"But were soulmates!" Hinata felt himself getting more irritated. 

"Soulmates that just met. Give it time." Tobio glared at him, his face seemingly cold, but his eyes giving away his nervousness. 

With a nod, Hinata gave in. "Alright Kageyama.. So what do you like to do?"

The answer was quick, and it made Hinata's heart a beat in excitement. "Volleyball. I'm a setter."

The effect was instant. Hinata jumped up, pointing a finger at himself and speaking excitedly. "I play volleyball too! I'm a spiker!"

A gleam passed through Kageyama's eyes as he stared at the other. "You're joining the volleyball team then?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah!

Kageyama stood up quickly, grabbing onto Hinata's collar and pulling him along. "Then let's go to the gym."

Hinata grinned and worked out of Kageyama's grip, quickly running ahead. "I'll race you there Kageyama!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama arrive and meet Mama Suga and Daddy Daichi (Yes I really did just call them that)

Sugawara Koushi was the soulmate of Sawamura Daichi. Now in their third year of high school, the pair had known each other for a few years, and were completely smitten with one another. They acted like two halves of a pair, some even said they were going to be amazing parents one day if they had kids, with the way their personalities mixed. And since they were seniors of their volleyball team as of this year, they almost really were the teams' parents. 

Koushi felt excitement bubbling in his chest and swirling in his stomach at the thought of the new first years. This would be his first time being a senior obviously, and he wanted to make a good first impression. But also he was worried. The silver haired setter had heard the first setter from Kitagawa, a powerhouse middle school it seemed, was coming to Karasuno. This caused worry and envy to home itself inside him, because he had heard how well this boy played. Kageyama Tobio. He was also said to be cold and distant, putting pressure on the spiker who just so happened to be spiking his serves. 

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, accompanied by a feeling of reassurance through the soul bond had Koushi turning and smiling up at his soulmate. "Don't be nervous Koushi," the hand on his shoulder moved to rub his arm soothingly, "The first years will like you I promise. Everyone does." Daichi finished his sentence by kissing Koushi's cheek, the pair laughing when Tanaka made a sound of disgust.

"Geez guys can't you save it for later? You know when I'm not around!" Tanaka made another sound of disgust as Daichi pressed another sloppy kiss to Koushi's cheek, the setter's laugh ringing through the air like bells. 

Daichi straightened and turned grinning like a madman at Tanaka, still holding Koushi in a reassuring embrace. "Don't be jealous just because you haven't met your soulmate," His grin spread even further as Tanaka rolled his eyes, finally smiling back.

"Yeah but Daichi! If I meet my soulmate I can't be loyal to Kiyoko anymore!" The boy stared off into the distance, a serious look taking over his face that had Koushi snickering. The serious face dissapeared as quickly as it came, replacing with a face of realization. "Oh yeah. The first setter of Kitagawa is on our team now right?" The group of three had just arrived infront of the gym, which had caused Tanaka to remember. "But the guy's totally cocky."

Koushi smiled at Tanaka's comment. "Don't try and intimidate him, okay?" Daichi nodded as well, before letting go of Koushi and taking his hand instead. 

Tanaka quickly looked away at Koushi's comment nervously. "I-I wouldn't do something like that," the trio finally stepped into the gym, greeted with the sight of a tall dark haired boy and a shorter boy with bright colored hair.

Koushi felt his eyebrows furrow in confusion at the sight of the smaller boy. Perhaps he was the others brother? But he was wearing the usual red outfit for new members.. Shaking his head Koushi smiled at the pair nonetheless. 

Tanaka held a paper as he hunched over in an intimidating way, face scrunched up awkwardly. "Hey, hey, hey. Who said you guys could-" Daichi quickly pulled him back by the jacket before he could do anything stupid, and Koushi felt a wave of relief wash through his body at how depenedable Daichi was. 

"You're Kageyama?" Daichi stepped forward to stand right infront of thhe tall boy. Koushi felt his heart skip a beat as he followed Daichi, their hands still linked. 

"Osu." Kageyama's reply was short and quick. Koushi felt his eyes wander to the other boy who was standing awkwardly next to the other. He was very short. But, Koushi had a feeling he was slightly taller than their libero. Koushi smiled slightly at the thought.

"Glad you're here." Daichi sounded impressed with the other, most likely from the height. But Koushi was too so who could blame him?

"You're quite tall!" Koushi chimed in.

Tanaka came forward again, standing next to Daichi. "He needs an initiation, Suga-san!" Tanaka grinned, "Let's give him a reason to be intimidated by us third-years!" Koushi resisted the urge to laugh at the face Tanaka made right after the sentence, choosing instead to note the smaller boy was crouching behind them now, watching them interact.

Daichi's response quickly shot down Tanaka, "Tanaka, stop with that face."

"Osu!" It came from the boy, but neither Daichi nor Tanaka gave notice and Koushi started to believe maybe he was just Kageyama's little brother.

"How tall are you?" Daichi's question.

"One-eighty centimeters."

Tanaka gave a sound of approval, crossing his arms. "What? You're cocky." 

"Hello!" The boy yelled again and Koushi couldn't help but look at him, along with the other three in the gym. 

Tanaka looked at him for a second before pointing an accusing finger at him. "Oh! You! Shorty number one!"

Daichi looked at his paper wih interest. "Ah, so the other applicant here, Hinata, is you?" His brown eyes widened with curiousity and Koushi smiled. "I'm a little surprised.. I see. So both of you are here at Karasuno."

Hinata tilted his head confused, Kageyama wearing a similar face,

Koushi decided to add his input, "We saw both of your matches last year. Wish we could've seen you play against each other since you're both here though."

Tanaka grinned stepping forard. "You may be short and your team sucked but you've got guts!"

Hinata beamed proudly a smile ever present on his face. "Thanks!"

Koushi smiled. "Your jumps were awesome, too"

Hinata nodded in thanks at him, opening his mouth to say something when Kageyama cut him off. "What do you mean? He's short so that doesn't really-" His voice cut off as Hinata looked at him with a slightly offended and all serious face.

"I may be short Kageyama," Hinata's face turned completely serious, sending a shiver through Koushi's spine and he wasn't even on the receiving end, "But I can jump!" He continued the stare for a few seconds before crossing his arms stubbornly. "Plus! I'm your soulmate Bakayama! You should have more faith in me-" Tanaka let out a loud shout at this.

Eh?! You guys are soulmates?!" Tanaka's surprised face was priceless, but Koushi had to admit he wa surprised as well, and could feel Daichi's own surprise through their bond.

Both boy blushed darkly, Hinata stammering and Kageyam awkwardly shuffling his feet. Hinata was the first to speak. "Yeah.. i-is that a problem?"

Koushi laughed at their antics and moved forward, "Don't worry about it! It shouldn't be a problem as long as if you both join, it doesn't distract!"

Kageyama merely nodded slowly, gaze trained on the ground while Hinata nodded excitedly practically bouncing where he stood.

Koushi looked at Tanaka as he put a hand up to meaure Hinata's height. "But, you haven't grown much since last year.."

Hinata quickly gained a fire in his eyes, staring up at Tanaka determedly, "I may be little, but I can jump!" Koushi smiled at that, knowing the boy could from the match last year. "I'll be Karasuno's ace!" 

Koushi's heart skipped a beat at the boy's words as he looked at Daichi, then Tanaka who was grinning like a madman, then to Tobio, whos face was slightly aggressive. 

Tanaka was the first to speak, "Hey, hey," he leaned in closely. "The newbie says he's gonna be the ace? You've got some nerve," Tanaka laughed when Hinata made a scared face.

Koushi smiled, "It's good to be amitious, right?" Koushi smile widened when the bright boy turned and smiled.

"I'll do my best!" But his smile faltered quickly as Kageyama gave his own opinion.

"If you want to be the ace, you better be good." His tone was serious and it made Koushi's eyebrows furrow. Weren't they soulmates? Why did Kageyama seem so harsh? Hinata turned around, face extremely serious once more as Kageyama continued speaking. "If you goof off, you'll waste these three years."

"What did you say?" Hinata stepped closer to Kageyama, both exchanging tense stares. "I played with all my might!"

Tanaka decided then to voice in. a terrible, terrible addition to the situation. "But you guys still lost your first match, right?"

Kageyama glanced at Tanaka before his gaze flickered back to Hinata, eyebrows raising. "So that's why I didn't see your team. So you wasted those three years too?"

Hinata's gaze turned even more furious. "Don't tell me everything I did was a waste!" Their glares were becoming more intense

Koushi watched as Daichi realeased his hand to step beside the pair, one hand tiredly rubbing the back of his head. "Guys, you know you're not enemies here right?" He looked at both of them. "Volleyball is about teamwork-"

"I'll challenge you Bakayama!"

"Challenge me to what?"

"Volleyball, what else?"

"How do you expect to challenge me one-to-one?"

Koushi felt panic rise in him as Daichi's face slowly morphing into an irritated smile.

"What's the commotion volleyball club?" 

Tanaka quickly turned and panicked, "The dean!" 

Koushi whispered to Tanaka in correction, "Sensei!"

"You'd better not be fighting," the older man walked forward, looking at them with a suspicious face.

Daichi was quick to cover up Kageyama and Hinata, "Of course not! Just a friendly rivalry, right?" He turned to the two with a smiling face, but with eyes that screamed and threatened them.

Tanaka leaned closer, whispering to the two first-years, "The dean likes to make trouble, so keep it down."

Hinata ignored this, quickly pointing at Kageyama. "Serve! I'll return them all!" The boy ignored Tanaka's 'Hey!' and continued speaking "I'll show you how good I am at volleyball! I'm stronger than I was last year when I lost!"

Kageyama, tilted his head back before scoffing and walking off. "Not the same huh?" The dark haired boy picked up a stray volleyball before looking at the other. "I'm stronger than I was last year as well moron."

Koushi felt Daichi's slight panic and irritation through their bond, "Now, now guys. Let's not get carried away." 

"Is he a first-year student?" the old man questioned, watching the two.

Tanaka leaned in next to Koushi, whispering in his ear, "Hey Suga-san, do you really think they're soulmates? I mean... they seem like they would fight a lot.."

Koushi only gave a shrug, watching as Hinata got into a recieving position and Kageyama, bounce the ball to get a feel for it. 

"Here it goes." Kageyama threw the ball into the air, jumping after it and slamming his hand into the ball. The ball went soaring through the gym, barely missing Hinata's face and bouncing behind him.

Koushi gasped as Tanaka made a noise of surprise, Daichi watching the scene with mild interest. Hinata lay on the floor in slight shock before standing up again. "One more."

Daichi was quick to attempt to deny this. "Hey. Enough is Enough."

The dean cut Daichi off though, his voice holding a tone of annoyance. "They don't listen to their captain. This could be a problem."

Kageyama went to serve again, the ball soaring towards the corner of the court, but Hinata was there in a flash, standing right infront of the ball. Just for the ball to hit his face and bounce off in another direction. This time towards the dean. 

The dean didn't even have anytime to react, the ball hit him in the head and his hair came flying off. 

All the boys in the gym quickly turned to look at him in pure shock, eyeing his balding head.

"He was wearing a wig?" Kageyama sounded completely surprised. 

Hinata snickered at this, turning to his soulmate. "You just noticed? Everyone at the entrance ceremony could tell!"

Tanaka laughed at this, "You guys! Shut up!" Despite telling the two to shut up Tanaka kept snickering behind his hand. 

Koushi sighed and glared at the other, "Tanaka, you shut up too!"

The dean turned slowly, "Sawamura-kun, I'd like a word with you." 

Koushi sighed as he watched his soulmate walk a bit farther off with the dean. If these crazy first-years join the team, it'll make things even more interesting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun had already began to set when Daichi gave the run down of the situation. 

"Fortunately we are not being punished, and no apologies are required either." The four let out a sigh of relief at this. "Provided you do not say a word about this incident." There it is. Koushi figured it would be something like that. Koushi quickly glanced back up at Daichi, knowing his soulmate had something else to say and that the first-years will most likely dislike it. "But, you guys."

The pair had already started to bicker, Kageyama blaming Hinata being unable to hit his serve and Hinata retaliating with telling him he talks to much. 

"Hey." Daichi's strong voice quickly caught the pair's attention. "You two better listen." Koushi watched as the two fell quiet, not even glancing at each other as they watched Daichi. "Karasuno used to be a powerhouse school until a few years ago. Now we rank in the top eight in the prefecture, neither weak or strong. Other schools calls us the "Unflying Crows." We even went to the nationals once." Daich looked at them, a strong and confident look in his eyes. "And we're going there again." He stepped forward, face becoming more scary. "For us to make this possible, we must be unified as a team. And we can't have the dean keeping an eye on us." 

Seeing the look in Daichi's eyes, both Tanaka and Koushi stepped away, awkward looks on their face as Daichi's became more threatening. 

"I'm not telling you guys to become buddies, although you should be able to do that considering you're soulmates.. unless of course you reject it." Koushi saw the immediate effect, Hinata's eyes widened and Kageyama stiffened, though just barely. "I need you both to understand that you're on the same side now. Do you get it?" 

Both boys flinched at the face Daichi was making, visible shivers running through their bodies.

Daichi put a hand on Kageyama's shoulder as he continued, "No matter how outstanding you are," a hand on Hinata's shoulder, "No matter how much you are willing to give, if you cannot get along and hinder your teamates." Daichi pushed the pair out the door, slamming their papers into their faces. "You're not wanted!" He crossed his arms as Hinata and Kageyama watched with shocked faces. 'Until you realize that you're teammates, or even work it out as soulmmates, you will not participate in this club!" Daichi slammed the door on them and turned around.

Koushi came over and reached out grabbing onto Daichi's hand as the first-years yells filtered through the door. "Are you sure about this Daichi? They're still members. They'll most likely come together gradually anyways, considering that they're soulmates."

Daichi nodded but his serious face did not change. "I know that, but.. what happens if they do end up rejecting the bond? Plus-" Daichi cut off when a thud and Hinata's muffled yelp filled the gym, Kageyama's voice quickly following. 

"I apologize! I swear I will get along with this guy. Please let me participate in the club."

Daichi came over and opened the door a crack, staring at him and Koushi sighed when he realized Daichi was giving him another of his famous scary stares. "Are you sure you mean that?"

Kageyama made some slightly disturbed noises before spitting out an answer, "If I had to play with him in a match, I'd rather play against the other team all by myself,' This was followed by Hinata making a wounded animal noise.

"How could you say that?! We were getting along so well in the court yard too.."

Daichi started to laugh and Koushi eased up slightly. "I can't believe you told me how you actually felt! But I guess it's a good thing. Still, you would never be able to play on your own. Also with you two being soulmates, it'll make the two of you together at least a bit more connected and possibly stronger." With a final smile, Daichi shut the door again. 

Smiling, Koushi stood next to his soulmate again. "Do you really think they'll get along?" Daichi merely shrugged, not giving an answer while Tanaka laughed loudly.

"But one thing is for sure! It would be weird to see them all lovey dovey like you two!" Tanaka grinned. "Only just met them and already know they bicker like an old couple.."

Koushi laughed at Tanaka's statement, "Lovey dovey? You mean like this?" Koushi leaned in, messily kissing Daichi's lips, smiling when Tanaka made a noise of disgust and Daichi returned the kiss just as quick.

"Ugh yeah it would totally suck if they were like that! But seriously guys can you stop we have practice!" Grumbling, Tanaka raced off to a storage closet, pulling out a box of volleyballs.

The pair smiled and laughed as they pulled away Koushi speaking first, "Alright he's right, we should start setting up." Daichi nodded and smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Alright, let's set up the net then since Tanaka got the balls."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I was re-reading this and realized I forgot to put notes in.  
> So in case you haven't noticed I'm going to go by the events of the anime, taking some dialogue straight from it or taking and changing it slightly like I did for Hinata's and Kageyama's first meeting.   
> BUT I HOPE YOU DUDES AND DUDETTES STILL LIKE It I'll most likely add third chapter tomorrow sooOOO yeah add kudos or stuff
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO 
> 
> if you have a request you want to happen in the story feel free to put it in the comments I'll check it out and see what I can do! Bye bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so hfjhbkgjhfdlkgf  
> I don't know  
> I was sick yesterday so that is why I did not upload  
> im sorry if you were looking forward to it buT ITS HERE NOW MUHAHHAHA
> 
> yeah 
> 
> enjoy

Hinata stood sadly in front of the window to the gym, watching the team play inside. "The court and ball are in front of my eyes. And it sucks that I'm not aloud in..." The boy hung his head, staring at the ground as if it would grant him entry into the place he wanted to be most.

Kageyama stood angrily, fist clenched as he started to speak, "Dammit! I have no time to waste like this! I'm going to make them let me in!" Hinata raised an eyebrow at his soulmate before jumping away from the window, staring at the other.

"You realize we're both teammates and soulmates now?"

Kageyama turned to him, blue eyes filled with such determination, it both lit a fire inside Hinata and made his knees feel weak. "I'm a force to be reckoned with. That's reason enough for me to be on the team."

Hinata sighed, only slightly shocked at the others response. He had somehow expected that answer, especially when he felt determination and a feeling of stubborness run through him. Was this the effect of the soul bond? "Just what I'd expect... Anyway what are you going to do?"

The other put his hand on his hips, a confident smirk coming on his face. "I'll challenge them to a two-on-two match." Hinata nodded. "If we win, they have to let us in. If we team up, we'll appear friendly no matter how we feel."

Hinata felt a sad feeling overcome him at the last bit of Kageyama's statement. "But I want to be friendly with you, you know since we're soulmates and all!" Hinata crossed his arms, glaring at Kageyama who had begun to blush lightly and look at the ground. Hinata sighed and continued talking, "But we can talk about that later... Are we really going to challenge our senpais though? What happens if we lose?"

Kageyama just shrugged and raised his head, red cheeks slowly fading back to their normal color, and in that moment Hinata couldn't stop himself from wondering if Kageyama had soft skin. It sure looked it. "We won't lose. You have me on your side."

Hinata flinched at the words. Kageyama had a ton of confidence, which was both bad and good. 

Kageyama only turned to him, "You just need to do the best you can..." Hinata felt his heart skip a beat, "...to not get in my way." And back to normal with a side of bitterness.

"Huh?" Hinata quickly came over, getting into Kageyama's face. "Do you really think someone would agree to that and say, 'Yes, I'll do the best I can'?" 

Kageyama just replied calmly, "Then what do you suggest?"

Hinata sighed, thinking before a smile came to his face, "If it's for volleyball, I can endure anything!" Kageyama nodded before Hinata continued. "But! If I cooperate with you, you have to walk home with me today!"

The setter immediantly tensed at that. "And why would I do that! I hardly know you, moron."

Hinata just smiled brightly, "But I'm also your soulmate!" The blush returned to Kageyama's face. "And that means soon one day, we'll know each other better than anyone!"

Kageyama looked as if he were about to say no, making a slightly aggressive face before turning neutral again. "Fine. We can walk together."

Hinata smiled and nodded enthusiastically, ready to ask Kageyama about his schedule before a voice interrupted them.

"Um.."

Both boys turned and were met with the sight of a very, extremely pretty girl. Her black hair contrasted her pale skin and her glasses added to her smart look. "Can you let me through?" Hinata glanced over at Kageyama, feeling a small amount of jealousy at how he was staring at her, before jumping out of the way. Kageyama broke out of his trance just as quickly, and followed suit, eyes never leaving the girl. 

Hinata went back to looking at her, and noticed she had her soul words bound around her neck, though what they said was hard to decipher from being far away. She opened the gym door and almost immediately, Tanaka came out of nowhere. 

"Kiyoko-san, good to see you. I'll get that far you." Tanaka made to grab her bag, before she calmly shot him down.

"No. I'll hold onto it." Hinata felt his eyebrows furrow. It was almost as if Tanaka liked the girl. That was impossible though unless they were soulmates, which, judging by the girl, Kiyoko, seemed unlikely.

Tanaka only seemed unfazed as he continued speaking to the girl. "Kiyoko-san, you're as beautiful as ever today!" Kiyoko only turned and walked into the gym, thoroughly ignoring him. Tanaka only shuddered and wrapped his arms in a hug around himself. "It turns me on when she ignores me!" Hinata felt even more confused at that, before Sugawara came out of nowhere, shutting the door on them with a weird smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dark by the time the team finished practicing, Hinata and Kageyama still stubbornly lingering in their spots just outside the gym. After the final whistle blew the pair had decieded on what to do.

"Captain!" Hinata and Kageyama yelled in unision from outside, hoping their voices would reach Sawamura. The doors opened, and their senpais stared down at them. "Let us challenge you to a match! Thw two of us against you senpais!"

Tanaka had started to laugh, and Sugawara rubbed the side of his head tiredly. Sawamura however stood in front of the two first-years, arms crossed and face serious. 

Tanaka was the first to speak, "Are these guys for real?"

Neither of the boys were fazed by this, and continued on. "We'll prove that we can cooperate and get along!"

Sawamura only raised an eyebrow at the pair, "And what if you lose?"

Hinata jerked in surprise while Kageyama was quick to retaliate, "We will endure any penalty."

Sawamura slowly tilted his head, letting out a small 'hmm' before speaking again. "Then now is the time. There are two other first-year applicants besides you guys. It'll be a three-on-three match against them." Hinata's eyes widened in surprise, a match against fellow first-years instead? Sawamura only continued his explanation, "We do this match every year, just to see what you first-years are made of,"

"But how does this become three-on-three?" Hinata pointed between himself and Kageyama, "Who's our other team member?"

Sawamura nodded, "Tanaka," The other looked at him. "I want you to be on Hinata's side."

Tanaka immediately stiffened, rejecting the idea. "What? Me?"

Sawamura nodded calmly. "Yes. You don't dislike them right?"

"That doesn't mean I want to play with them!"

Sawamura nodded slowly, "I see. I thought you could be the only one here, who could discipline these two.."

Tanaka perked up instantly, a cocky expression oon his face. "Oh, well! I guess it can't be helped then!" He pointed at the two and Hinata felt a shiver run through him. "I'm going to be on your guys' team then!" Tanaka jumped down, patting Hinata's shoulder. "Aren't you glad?"

"And if you lose the match, as long as we third-years are here," Sawamura was staring at the pair intensely. "Kageyama will never play setter."

Kageyama gasped as he stared at the captain in disbelief while Hinata jus looked confused, "That's all?"

"That's because our team can't win with a self-centered setter," Sawamura had no hint of amusement in his eyes, making it obvious he was not joking. "A guy who banks on his skills, but loses."

Kageyama tsked, but Sawamura continued.

"What's wrong? I'm not ejecting you from the club. You'd be good in other positions, too, wouldn't you?" Hinata glanced at Kageyama worriedly, expecting him to explode with anger considering his expression.

"I'm a setter!" 

Sawamura appeared unfazed. "Then win. The game will be Saturday morning. Understood?" Sugawara quickly pulled Tanaka into the gym, before shutting the door on them again.

Kageyama angrily stomped his foot in the ground, "Dammit!"

Hinata felt the urge to calm him down and stood, gently placing a hand on the other's shoulder. "Relax Bakayama. We're going to win! And even if we don't, I'm sure you'll do fine as a regular. And besides, spikers are cooler than setters anyway!" Hinata was about to contine when the other grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him forward.

"Bastard! The setter is the team's control tower! It's the setter that handles the ball the most during matches. It's the most dominant role! It's the coolest!" Kageyama was angry and Hinata felt himself start to panick inside, before feeling the resolve in Kageyama that quickly flooded him as well. "And your position, the spiker! You can't shoot without the setter!"

"But setter looks difficult, and it's not very flashy.."

Kageyama pushed him away and Hinata stumbled for a second before standing upright again. "You... Have you ever seen a live tournament?"

Hinata shook his head slowly, "I haven't,"

Kageyama continued. "It's hard to tell from the angles on the TV, but if you watch from the end side of the court, you can see the setter's super-fast toss really well." Hinata felt his heartbeat quicken at the expression Kageyama had right now, so full of want and determination. "Zoom," The blue eyed boy pointed one way, and quickly moved his hand in the other direction, causing Hinata to smile dumbly. "From one end of the court to the other. The ball goes past the enemy's block," Kageyama then brought his arms and hands in front of him, close to his chest. "You think to yourself; 'Hey! Can they really return that?' But before the toss, the spiker jumps, and hits it. Wham! Just like that,"

Hinata nodded, listening intently to the other. "Oh.."

Kageyama nodded, staring at the other again. "Sure, spikers are cool. But... the setter tricks the enemy blockers. It's difficult, it's cool, it's fun, and that's the setter!"

With a nod, Hinata smiled. "I understand now why you want to be setter. All you have to do is win. You were full of confidence taking on the senpais weren't you?"

Kageyama nodded back before pointing at him, "But we have to do something about that sorry recieve of yours by the match!" 

Hinata opened his mouth, with a comeback before thinking better than to start another disagreement. "But, we can't use the gym right?"

Someone inside cleared their throat loudly before speaking, "Morning practice is at seven AM tomorrow, right?" Tanaka. Hinata tilted his head confused. Why was he speaking in such a loud voice?

Sugawara replied to him, sounding as confused as Hinata felt, "Of course, but why did you ask that all of a sudden?"

Tanaka stuttered, searching for an answer. "Oh, uh, well... Was the dean's wig undamaged?" He seemed to be aiming for a change of topic, before Hinata's brain clicked. If they got there early, they could use the gym without Sawamura knowing. 

Sawamura was quick to abolish Tanaka's statement, "Hey, stop talking about that!"

"Tomorrow.." Hinata and Kageyama quickly turned and began walking away in unision.

"Five AM," Kageyama was the first to speak.

"Don't be late," Hinata quickly replied.

"You don't be late."

"Of course I won't-ah! We're still walking togther right? You promised!" Hinata turned to Kageyama excitedly, a grin on his face, while Kageyama just grumbled.

"Yeah, where do you live at, moron?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man, it sure is lucky we live near each other, right Tobio?" Hinata smiled and bumped playfully into the taller boy, whose face turned red at the name.

"I thought I told you not to call me by my name!" He looked at the ground stubbornly.

"But, it'll help us become closer! Do it for volleyball, To-bi-o," Hinata emphasized each syllable of the other's name, giggling at how the other fumed before sighing in a defeated manner.

"Fine.. Shouyou.." Shouyou grinned at the words.

"Awesome!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Tobio arrived home, it was pitch black outside. He walked into his door, taking off his shoes as he let out a tired, "I'm home," Before his mother came out of nowhere, enveloping him in a hug.

Tobio got all of his looks from her, from the skin tone, to the blue eyes to the raven hair. He looked absolutely nothing like his father, whom had blonde hair and blue eyes, complete with tan skin.

"There you are Tobi! I was starting to get worried you know!" The woman pulled back, a worried look written on her face. "How come you didn't text or call?" 

Tobio shrugged. "Forgot. Besides I told you I'd be going to the volleyball club today."

The woman only nodded, "Oh yeah, how did that go?" She released him and walked to the kitchen, knowing he'd follow her.

"Well we have a little.. initiation match on Saturday," Tobio sat down as his mother worked around the kitchen, reheating his dinner.

"Oh, really? Did you.." She gestured to his covered bicep, where she knew his words were, "Meet anyone?"

Tobio opened his mouth to shoot her question down, not wanting to talk about it, before thinking better. His mother had her ways. If she found out he was hiding the fact he found his soulmate.. Tobio shuddered at the idea and gave in. "Yes.. I found my soulmate today."

The woman quickly dropped the empty bowl she was about to fill with rice and rushed over, sitting next to him. "Really? Tell me about them Tobio! Boy, girl? Older, younger, same age?"

Tobio blushed from the sudden attention and stared at the table, nervously drawing circles onto the wood. "It's a boy.. He's my age, his names Hinata Shouyou," He stopped when his mother sighed in an almost dreamy fashion.

"He has such a bright name! Literally as well since 'Hi' means sun," She smiled looking back at her son, brushing a stray piece of hair from his eyes. "And how do you like him, Tobio?"

Tobio shrugged, "Well he's very.. bright. And he smiles a lot. He plays volleyball as well, says he's a spiker," Tobio rubbed his arm where his words lay. "But we fought a lot today."

Tobio's mother nodded slowly, listening intently before pulling him into a hug. "You know, when me and your father first met, we fought for weeks before we started to hold conversations,"

Tobio looked at her in disbelief, "What? No way!"

The woman pulled away fom the embrace and nodded, "Yes way! We definately didn't see eye to eye on everything, but," She moved a hand onto his shoulder, smiling, "As the weeks went on, our fights got more playful and we started to get along. And before you knew it, we were completely connected, able to reach each other through the soul bond as easy as breathing!"

Tobio nodded in disbelief. Being able to feel your soulmate through the bond, was something that could only be done once the idea of the bond being rejected was impossible. Once you were able to use the bond fully, you could feel all the time what your soulmate felt, and would be able to help them and send your own feelings rolling towards them. However, if the bond was rejected, that would be impossible, and the pair would never be able to be completely happy together.

Being rejected was something Tobio never wanted to happen, having heard stories of people dying because of the loss they felt. 

His mother stood and smiled, "Well, you better bring this Hinata Shouyou over soon, Tobio! I want to meet my future son-in-law!"

Tobio, blushed and stuttered at her words, as she laughed and went back to preparing his dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shouyou happily bounded into his house, kicking off his shoes, and jumping into the small living room where his sister, Natsu, his mother, and his father sat around a small colorful board game. They all looked up at his arrival and Natsu was the first to jump over to him.

"Brother you're back!" She smiled up at him excitedly. "How was the volleyball?"

Shouyou's father chuckled as he stood, "Hey, Natsu, Shouyou only just got back, let him relax for a bit-"

"I met my soulmate today!"

His father stopped his sentence, turning to him and scratching his dark hair before raising his eyebrows. "Really son?"

His mother smiled and stood, her bright hair bouncing with the movement, "Sit Shouyou! Tell us everything!"

Shouyou nodded as he plopped down, Natsu quickly moving next to him. "Was your meeting romantic? Like in 'Bond Over Blood'?"

Shouyou laughed at the mention of the cheesy romance movie his sister watched before shaking his head. "No.. I was having a disagreement with some classmates when he came over and got them to leave me alone," a blush had started to form on the boy's face from the memory.

His father nodded and crossed his arms, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "I see.. so your soulmates a male huh? He'll have to come over soon so I can talk with him.."

Shouyou laughed as his mother rolled her eyes, gently smacking her husband's arm. "You will not do anything to that dear boy except welcome him to the family!"

His father just laughed loudly, "I was just kidding sweetheart! Tell us about what he's like then son," The man turned his attention back to Shouyou as e fixed his glasses.

Shouyou nodded excitedly, "His name is Kageyama Tobio. He plays volleyball just like me! He's a setter, which is pretty cool, but we have this match against the other first-years on Saturday and if we lose, he can't play the setter position. He's tall, and he has dark hair and blue eyes, he kind of reminds me of a blueberry!" Shouyou leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest, "But, we fought a lot today. He seems kind of shy, but he also gets mad and flustered easily. I don't think he's used to being friendly with other people,"

Natsu giggled and tugged on his sleeve, "Which means you're going to help bring him out of his shell right? Since you're his soulmate?"

Shouyou smiled and ruffled her short hair, "Yeah, of course!"


	4. Chapter 4

The sounds of sneakers squealing against the gymnasium floor and the loud smacks of the volleyballs were the loudest sounds throughout the gym.

Tobio and Shouyou had been practicing with Tanaka for about half an hour already, mainly focusing on Shouyou's.. less than impressive receives.

And here they were, their first morning of practice. 

Shouyou fell to the ground once more, completely missing the ball Tobio had tossed to him. The blue eyed boy was quickly losing his patience with the other, destined to be together or not. 

"Hey! Where are all your reflexes?" Tobio's voice was angry and irritated as usual. "You need to focus!"

Shouyou grumbled as he got up from the ground, "All I'm doing is receiving," He stood fully. "There's not much time left! I want to spike, too! I want to jump, too!"

"Go jump around then!"

Tanaka was quick to attempt to break up their fight, putting a hand on both their shoulders briefly. "Hey, you guys," The turned to him and he crossed his arms. "I should give you a fair warning. Daichi-san is usually gentle," Tanaka's face grew darker and Tobio felt shivers run up his spine. "He's extremely scary when he gets angry. I mean extremely,"

Tobio thought back to the face the captain had pulled on him and Shouyou before, when they first met him and the pair spoke at the same time, "We know,"

Tanaka tilted his head down and continued speaking, "It won't be good if he finds out about this morning practice. It won't be good for me," He seemed to realize what he said and put his hands on his hips. "It's not that I'm scared or anything. Absolutely not," Tobio just raised his eyebrows doubtfully, glancing at his shorter soulmate who seemed to be thinking the same. "But anyway, the three of us here are the only ones that know about this morning practice, so make sure you-"

The sound of the metal door sliding open cut off Tanaka and all eyes turned to see who had entered.

It was Sugawara, one of the third-years. 

"Morning practice, huh? I knew it," Sugawara entered the gym, a blue scar wound around his neck and a large smile on his face.

"Suga-san!" Tanaka seemed surprised and Tobio felt confusion take over. Wasn't this guy going to tell the captain? 

Tobio watched wordlessy as Tanaka and Sugawara spoke, only listening to the one major thing Sugawara said while waving his hand around dissmissively, "Don't worry, don't worry. I won't tell Daichi," The third-year had a calm smile on his face. "This is like secret training. It's kind of thrilling," Tobio let out a relieved sigh at that, the other two who had already been present doing the same.

And so their early morning practice went underway. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tobio threw the ball at Tanaka once more, watchin as the other spike it down perfectly. 

"Good, that was excellent," Tanaka sounded thoroughly impressed, letting a confident grin spread onto Tobio's face. 

"I want to hit the ball, too! Send me a toss, too," This came from Shouyou, and Tobio turned to look at him in an angry fashion. The short boy was currently putting his hands in the air in a mock toss. "Tossing's your favorite, right? Send me a toss, too," He put a finger in the air, "Just one,"

Sugawara was obviously not for this idea, gently trying to stop him, "Hey, Hinata..." But Shouyou ignored him.

"Just try me out, once. Okay?" Tobio felt more anger bubble up inside of him. Shouyou was testing his patience again. 

Turning around stubbornly Tobio went for the short and quick answer, "I refuse,"

Shouyou quickly began to voice his disagreement and Tobio made a split decision, turning around and hitting the ball at an angle the Shouyou had to receive, and when he did it went flying to the side. "Tossing and attacking happen only if there's a reception," Tobio turned in the other direction, walking away as he continued, "Which yu're too slow to even do, so don't talk cocky. For the three-on-three match this Saturday, I'll make every effort to give Tanaka-san all the tosses. Let him do the attacking. You do your best to not get in our way," Shouyou made a face of discomfort and Tobio mentally prepared himself for a possible outburst. 

As Tobio picked up the stray ball, Shouyou spoke. "When I can receive satisfactorily, you'll send me tosses, too?"

"I'll toss to anyone who's essential to winning," Tobio turned to look at him, "Right now, I don't think you're essential to winning."

All three of the others flinched at those final words, Tanaka muttering a 'Nasty', and Sugawara looking like a dissaproving moher. 

"What's it take to toss him a few here and there?" The third-year looked like he didn't know what to do and Tobio just disregarded that.

"It's getting to be that time. We'd better clean up," Tobio spoke watching as their senpais instantly started to freak out and move to put equipment away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tobio fell asleep in class. 

It most likely wasn't the best idea, considering he missed out on notes, and Shouyou took a photo of his sleeping face and set it as his contact picture, but when Tobio woke up right after class ended he felt slightly more refreshed. The only thing he wondered was how Shouyou could have so much energy in one day.

To be honest, Tobio was completely drawn to Shouyou.

Sure he was loud, obnoxious and had yet to prove himself in volleyball, but for some reason Tobio didn't mind that. Often, Tobio found himself staring the other's bright and soft looking hair, secretly wondering what it feels like before stopping his thoughts and returning to whatever activity he was previously doing. 

His endless energy was also something Tobio secretly liked. 

By the time lunch time rolled around, Tobio was yawning again, planning where he could take a nap next. He stopped by a vending machine, choosing a small carton of milk and retreiving it from the bin, pausing when he heard his soulmate's voice. Turning his head around the corner, he saw Sugawara standing with the shorter boy, a stray volleyball laying near them.

"I want to become strong, like the Little Giant! And since Tobio is my soulmate," Tobio choked slightly on the small sip he had been taking at the use of his first name, "I want to become strong with him! I bet our bond would make us an awesome duo on the court!"

Sugawara chuckled at this, as he picked up the ball again. "Yes, bonds do come in handy in team sports, it for sure came in handy with me and Daichi," 

Tobio watched the pair for a few seconds longer before heading back to his class, still sipping his milk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tobio stood behind Shouyou as he peeked into the gym, practicing the same stretches Daichi was showing the rest of the team. Shouyou only noticed him when he bent over backwords. 

"Let's go," Tobio turned quickly, walking away.

Shouyou of course however, questioned this. "Hey, where are you going?"

Sighing Tobio turned around. "I found a place that we can practice,"

Shouyou's face lit up insantly, and Tobio began walking away, knowing the other would follow him now. "Where? Good job, Tobio! Well done,"

"Don't be condescending,"

"Don't get mad at every little thing,"

However, the pair failed to notice another pair of first-years, and also soulmates if their interlocked hands were anything to go by, walked into the gym. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tobio tossed against, watching as the ball flew the opposite way once it smacked against Shouyou's arms. 

"Hey, you need to focus!" Tobio gad tried to keep his angry at a minimum, but that was proving futile. 

Shouyou just sighed and moved to grab the ball. "I know that," He picked up the ball. "We'll win this Saturday, be allowed into the gym, and join this club for real!" He had a look of determination that had Tobio sighing. He was barely able to receive half of the tosses given to him. How could he still talk so big?

"Then concentrate!"

And the duo began practicing again, the ball passing between them and going to the side every so often. 

It was sunset when Shouyou began to wonder aloud. "I wonder what our first-year oppenents are like," He looked at Tobio. "They'll be better than playing against our senpais."

Tobio just scoffed, "Who cares what they're like. There's no choice but for me to win," And Tobio knew he better win, losing meant being unable to be a setter, which was everything to him. 

Shouyou just pointed at him, "That's what I was going to say!"

Tobio just tsked as he went back to his spot in front of Shouyou as he returned to his receiving position. And served the ball to his face. 

"Hey. You don't receive with your face,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moon was high in the sky when they encountered the other first-years. 

Shouyou had been ready to receive a toss, when a hand came from above, catching the ball. 

Wow, they're really doing this outside," This voice sounded full of itself, and Tobio turned his gaze to be met with a tall blonde with a pair of glasses and an annoying smile. "Are you the first-years that stirred up trouble on the first day?"

Another boy stepped out from behind him, with dark hair and freckles. "Tee shirts? Chilly,"

Tobio glared as he walked over to where Shouyou was attempting and failing to retreive the ball from the blonde's grip. "You're the other first-years joining the club?" The blonde smirked at him and Tobio noticed just how tall he really was. "You. How tall are you?"

The shorter boy butted in then, "Tsukki is one-hundred-eighty-eight centimeteres," The freckled boy seemed proud of this, which meant he was most likely, a close friend, relative or his soulmate. "He'll be one-ninety soon."

Shouyou gaped at the blonde in surprise.

'Tsukki' only seemed slightly annoyed, glancing at the other. "What are you braggin about, Yamaguchi?"

The freckled boy just smiled, "Sorry, Tsookie,"

Tobio continued to glare as 'Tsukki' looked back at him. "You're Kageyama of Kitagawa Daiichi, aren't you? What's an elite like you doing in Karasuno?"

Tobio didn't like the way this 'Tsukki' worded the question, seeing it as offensive. "Huh?" He stepped forward.

Shouyou of course, wouldn't be left out. "Hey!" He gained the blonde's attention. "We won't lost this Saturday, you hear me?"

The blonde stared him down for a few seconds before shrugging. "I see," He began to bounce the ball in his hand. "It might be an important match for you two, but it doesn't matter to me at all. I'm not worried about winning or losing, so if you two really need to win," He caught the ball, "I'll go easy on you if you like."

Tobio scoffed at those words, Shouyou tensing up yelling 'What?'

Tobio just continued to glare, "Whether you go easy or give it your all, the bottom line is I will win,"

The blonde laughed at this, "Amazing confidence. I expect nothing less of the 'King'," 

Shouyou looked at the first-year with interest when he spat out the nickname.

"Hey. Don't call me that," Tobio barely glanced at Shouyou, who was looking between them, mildly confused.

The other just continued "Ah, so it's true. He does lose it when he's called 'King of the court'," 

Shouyou poked the blonde's arm, "Hey, what is that nickname for?"

'Tsukki' just looked at Shouyou, and Tobio swore he was going to strangle the blonde. "What? You seriously don't know?" When Shouyou hesitantly shook his head no, 'Tsukki' laughed. "Well, I can give you a brief summary, shorty," Shouyou stiffened at this nickname, "Whenever Kageyama here is on the court, he gets extremely boss, constantly yelling at his team and blaming the spiker for a screwed up attack. This just kept going and going until he was gifted the name, 'King of the court',"

Shouyou furrowed his eyebrows at the story and was about to say something when Tobio decided that was enough, marching forward and grabbing the blonde's collar. He glared while the other smirked, and, after a few tense seconds, Tobio released him, walking away to pick up his bag. "Let's go,"

'Tsukki' just seemedamused with this as he picked up the volleyball, "Running away? I guess the king isn't what he was cracked up to be,"

Tobio just continued walking.

"Maybe I'll win against the king this Saturday, too," Tobio was beginning to hate that voice with every sentence. 

Finally he stopped talking, that annoying voice replaced with his soulmate's, "Hey, stop it with that 'king' crap. I'm here, too," Tobio stopped and looked back to see Shouyou holding he ball and glaring at the taller male. "I'll spike the ball over your head at the match."

The blonde just sighed and smiled again, "Let's not get so intense. Let's do this cheerfully, for fun. It's only a club activity after all," Before Shouyou could reply the blonde turned. "See you later,"

Shouyou was relentless though, "Who are you guys?"

The blonde turned his head slightly, "First-years class-4, Tsukishima Kei,"

The freckled boy turned and smiled at them, "I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi,"

Tsukishima coninued, "We're your teammates starting today. But enemies for now," The pair turned and began to leave once more. "Looking forward to seeing the king's tosses."

"See ya,"

Tobio and Shouyou glared after them, Shouyou being the first to speak. "Man, those guys totally give me the creeps," he looked at Tobio with an intense stare, "We'll pummel them to the ground!"

Tobio just turned and walked away confidently, "I don't need you to tell me that,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tobio lay stubbornly, under a mound of blankets glaring at the bright screen of his phone. All he had to do was type out one question and hit send. It shouldn't be that hard. So why was he hesitating when he went to tap the message choice next to Shouyou's number? 

It was just asking if he wanted to grab a bite to eat, nothing more nothing less. Except.. Tobio scratched his head in an irritated manner, since they were soulmates it would mean something. What if Shouyou rejected the idea, wanting to instead focus on volleyball? Tobio pushed his face into his pillow at the idea of the embarrassment he would go through if that would happen. But, Shouyou was very intent on becoming closer so...

With a sigh, Tobio opened his messaging, typing the message out and hitting send before he could regret it.

To: Shouyou  
~21:03~  
-Hey moron, did you want to hang out after school tomorrow?-

Breathing in a clammy breath, Tobio read the message over and over until a reply came. 

From: Shouyou  
~21:04~  
-4 wat volleyball? werent we already doing tht?-

Tobio felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation, both at the density of his soulmate and the way he messaged. 

To: Shouyou  
~21:04~  
-No dumbass. Like go get something to eat if we finish early or something.-

There. Shouyou should get what he meant with that one. Tobio just hoped he wouldn't regret this. 

From: Shouyou  
~21:05~  
-WOAH LIKE A DATE??!!!?!?-

Tobio flushed red at that, practically able to hear the other's excited voice through the message. 

From: Shouyou  
~21:05~  
-THAT SOUNDS GREAT!!!! i know this really nice coffee shop that i buy my sister sweets from sometimes we can go there!-

Tobio raised an eyebrow curiously, not knowing that Shouyou had a younger sister.

To: Shouyou  
~21:06~  
-Alright we'll go there then.. I didn't know you had a sister.-

From: Shouyou  
~21:07~  
-oh i didnt tell you i had a sister? her name is Natsu.-

To: Shouyou  
~21:07~  
-I see. I'm going to bed now. See you tomorrow.-

From: Shouyou  
~21:08~  
-OK NIGHT TOBIO!!!! :))))-

Tobio flushed at the smiley face Shouyou had messaged and sighed closing his phone. Hopefully tomorrow would go well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shouyou hummed happily as he bounced around his bedroom, waving his phone around as if it were the holy grail. Kageyama Tobio had asked him on a date. An actual date! Not one of a practice session for volleyball, but an honest date! Even if Tobio hadn't outright called it that, it was obvious that was what the setter had been intending. 

But this was the chance Shouyou had been waiting for, the chance to finally close up the distance they had. 

With this date, they might become decently closer!

Nodding to himself, Shouyou came up with a plan. If it went well tomorrow, he would invite the other boy for dinner on Friday. And of course it would go well, why wouldn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> geeeezz that is a frick frack lotta words
> 
> also I upped the rating to teen cuz kags said dumbass and probably will more often im so sorry.
> 
> andwhoknowsImightevenchangetheratingtoexplicitonedayifIgetconfidenthahaha
> 
> but I hope you dudes enjoyed!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kags and Hina go on dat date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg its been foreverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr im so sorry I just got so confused on what I wanted to do witht his, if I was just gonna go by the series, or finish with my own style and bi think the show would be much long sooooo yeah

Hinata Shouyou bounced excitedly on his feet at the school entrance. The bright boy was currently waiting for Tobio, excited their date was happening today. The day had passed fairly normally, however Tobio seemed a bit shy today, flushing red whenever he made direct eye contact with Shouyou. Not the Shouyou minded of course, it was adorable.

The setter had even agreed to hold his hand when they walked back to class together after lunch.

This was a huge step, and Shouyou couldn't wait to see what else this would all bring. Maybe today, if he was lucky he might even get a kiss from Tobio.

Shouyou felt himself blush at the idea and was brought out of his thoughts by his soulmate's voice, "Hey, ready to go?"

Shouyou looked at Tobio and nodded, "Yeah! The café isn't that far from my house, so it probably won't take long to get there," Tobio nodded and Shouyou reached out grasping the other's hand, practically pulling him around. "Come on we need to get there quickly just in case they run out of the good cakes!"

Tobio blushed and sputtered, "Is that a challenge dumbass?? We both know I'm faster than you!"

Shouyou rolled his eyes and laughed, "In your dreams Tobio! But I'm a hundred times faster!"

"No you're not!"

"Yeah I am!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"We'll race each other there then! What's the address?" Tobio was looking at him intensely, and Shouyou felt a fire begin to burn in his stomach at the challenge.

So Shouyou rambled the address quickly, before turning and bolting, Tobio hot on his heels.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tobio and Shouyou stood panting infront of the cozy looking cafe, named 'The Blooming Rose' glaring at each other. 

Tobio was the first to speak, "I totally beat you here dumbass..." Shouyou felt his heart skip a beat as Tobio used his hand to wipe sweat that was beading on his forehead and why did Souyou find that so attractive?

"Yeah right!" Shouyou put his hands on his hips sassily, smirking confidently. "I totally won!"

Tobio just sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine. It was a tie then," Shouyou was about to give a retort, but stopped short when Tobio gave him a nasty galre.

"Yeah! It was a tie! Let's go inside now then!" Shouyou flung open the door, racing inside, Tobio following after with a smug smile. 

The pair went inside and stared at the menu and glass display that showed off all the sweets. "So what do you usually get, Shouyou?"

Shouyou smiled happily as he pointed at a tray filled with daifuku. "Daifuku! I love the filling in it!" Shouyou licked his lips at the thought of the sweet treat and turned to Tobio. "What are you going to get Tobio?"

Shouyou watched as his soulmate stared at the sweets before settling his gaze on a tray of suama. "That suama looks pretty good.. I'll probably get that,"

With a smile, Shouyou nodded, "Sounds good!" He grasped Tobio's hand in his, expecting the other to blush and sputter once more but was greeted with a returning gesture as the setter held onto his hand tightly. 

Shouyou walked up to the counter and smiled at the old man, "Hello Shiro!"

The old man smiled, his eyes crinkled, "Ah, Hinata! Back again I see. Here for another piece of that cake your sister likes?"

Shouyou smiled and nodded, "Along with and order of daifuku and suama," Shouyou gestured to Tobio excitedly. "We're on a date!"

Now that, had Tobio blushing and sputtering, "Hey! Don't just go telling people that, dumbass!" However the old man just laughed. 

"Young love is a wonderful thing Hinata," He smiled at the pair warmly, "I'm glad you finally found your soulmate," Shouyou laughed nervously as the man began to ramble about how he met his own wife, when he was still young. By the time he set a small box on the counter Shouyou had fished out his wallet. 

"I love your stories, Shiro! They're always so entertaining!" With a smile, Shouyou glanced at the small box he knew that had Natsu's cake nestled inside. "How much do I owe you?" At this question the old man just waved his hand dissmissevly. 

"You owe me nothing Hinata! Consider this my congratulations for you two," the old man turned to smile and Tobio and Shouyou surpressed giggle as he felt his soulmate stiffen under the stranger's gaze. "You're very lucky!" Handing Shouyou the box he continued, "Now you two go take a seat, I'll have my daughter bring your food over," With a smiled, Shouyou nodded, skipping over to a table in the small corner of the establishement.

As they sat down Shouyou snickered at the other's face that was still tinted red, "I can't believe you tild him we were on a date.."

Shouyou only shrugged, "I come here a lot, so he would've found out sooner than later," Shouyou giggled as Tobio rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, dumbass," Shouyou was about to retort when Tobio reached across the table, covering his hand with his own. 

Shouyou smiled and Tobio looked away shyly.

Shouyou was so glad this date turned out so well.

**Author's Note:**

> ashhhhhhhhhh first soulmate au im dyiiinnnngg
> 
>  
> 
> so thanks if you actually read this and like it kudos and stuff idek I'kk upload as much as possible sooooooo YEAH


End file.
